


Okulary

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: [jesień 2002]
Series: K -ISLAND X- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053440
Comments: 1





	Okulary

Jej mózg płonął.

Igiełki bólu wbijały się w jej umysł – czyż to nie zabawne? Przecież mózgi nie mają receptorów rejestrujących ból, są raczej ośrodkiem odbierającym takie sygnały z reszty ciała aniżeli siedliskiem bólu. A jednak bardzo wyraźnie zaczęła wtedy pojmować sens wyrażenia „głowa mi pęka”.

Jej mózg zamarzał.

Coś rozsadzało ją od środka. Obfita fala niezliczonych informacji przewijała się przez zwoje i komórki; nic nowego, w końcu w każdej sekundzie mózg odbiera miliony bodźców, a mimo to nie mogła—nie potrafiła tego powstrzymać, wybrać tych istotnych, a resztę odrzucić.

Jak długo człowiek jest w stanie wytrzymać coś takiego, nim ogarnie go szaleństwo? Czy inni, jej podobni… czy oni też codziennie stawali na krawędzi postradania zmysłów—?

Nie musiała polegać na wszystkich swoich narządach, by doprowadzić się do takiego stanu.

Jeden tylko zmysł – wzrok – wystarczył.

* * *

Od tamtego dnia podobne sytuacje zdarzały się codziennie.

Nikomu nic nie mówiąc, Isola starała się to ukrywać, maskować przed światem fakt, że zaledwie otwarcie oczu przenosiło ją do przeklętego świata, którego nie rozumiała i nie chciała rozumieć. Jednak była zaledwie dzieckiem. Najpierw koledzy, później nauczyciele szybko zorientowali się, że coś jest nie tak. Wielokrotnie wzywana do szkoły matka bagatelizowała ostrzeżenia, dopóki pewnego dnia nie zastała Isoli w kuchni, z nożyczkami wycelowanymi we własną twarz – w oczy.

– Dziecko drogie! – matka podbiegła do niej i chwyciła jej nadgarstki, by odsunąć narzędzie od twarzy. – Całkiem ci odbiło? Co ty wyprawiasz?

Isola spojrzała na nią, lecz jej nie widziała. Milczała. Zresztą co miała powiedzieć? Nawet gdyby nie została powstrzymana, pewnie ostatecznie zabrakłoby jej odwagi, by wykoleć sobie oczy.

Zamiast tego rozpłakała się przez rozsadzający ból głowy.

Zdesperowana matka zabrała Isolę do lekarza, a ten, nawet nie wykonując badań, skierował ją do ośrodka badawczego Nanakamado. Ani matka, ani tym bardziej Isola nie mogły wiedzieć, że w istocie był to ośrodek zajmujący się ludźmi o zdolnościach niewiadomego pochodzenia – „niekompletnymi”… Strainami.

Naukowiec przydzielony Isoli okazał się zimnym, ale w gruncie rzeczy miłym mężczyzną. Przeprowadził rutynowe badanie i stwierdził, że przyczyną tych nieznośnych bóli głowy jest po prostu wada wzroku.

– Czasem się zdarza, że dzieciom w młodym wieku psuje się wzrok. Ale proszę się nie martwić. Przynajmniej odkryliśmy to szybko – stwierdził z tyleż uprzejmym, co wystudiowanym uśmiechem.

– Co można na to poradzić?

– Cóż…

Naukowiec wstał od biurka i przeszedł na drugą stronę pokoju, gdzie stały szafki, akta i inne, dość oczywiste w takim miejscu przedmioty. Wyciągnął z jednej z szuflad pudełko, a z nich niewielki futerał o kształcie okularów. Wręczył je Isoli, która natychmiast je otworzyła.

– To powinno pomóc. Z czasem wada może się cofnąć i nie będą już potrzebne.

Isola wpatrzyła się w duże, okrągłe okulary niczym w obrazek. Czy to naprawdę pomoże? Poza tym kto słyszał o cofaniu się wad? A jednak… w tamtej chwili była gotowa absolutnie na wszystko. Wszystko, byle tylko zatrzymać ten koszmar, który pojawiał się, ilekroć otwierała oczy.

Nałożyła okulary.

I niemal się przewróciła.

Świat wyglądał… normalnie. Mogła zobaczyć uprzejmie uśmiechniętą twarz naukowca, zatroskaną twarz matki, zacieki na ścianie i porozrzucane na biurku papieru. Ale nie dostrzegała już każdej pojedynczej litery na papierze ani mrówki wspinającej się wcześniej po zaciekach.

Po prostu widziała.

– Lepiej? – zapytał naukowiec.

Isola zamrugała, nadal trawiąc fakt, że w końcu widzi normalnie. Zaaferowana, z początku nawet nie usłyszała zadanego jej pytania.

– Tak…

Matka odetchnęła z ulgą.

– Dziękujemy panu. Martwiłam się, że to coś poważnego.

– Skądże – naukowiec zerknął na nią spod przymrużonych oczu, a następnie jego spojrzenie padło na Isolę. – To dość częsta przypadłość.

Nie zdołała wytrzymać jego wzroku. Czując gwałtowną falę obrzydzenia, Isola schowała się za spódnicą matki.


End file.
